


The Best Roommate

by writethisway



Series: The Wedding [3]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 14:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16477286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writethisway/pseuds/writethisway
Summary: In which Henry Grahn gives a best man speech.Inspired by Quo Vadis by Paeonia. It makes more sense if you read it, but you don't have to read it to understand this fic.





	The Best Roommate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Paeonia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paeonia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Quo Vadis?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3804475) by [Paeonia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paeonia/pseuds/Paeonia). 



Henry looks around at the table and shakes his head. He would have never guessed that in a few short years, he would be Daniel’s best man, but here he was at Daniel’s wedding! He takes a deep breath, running over his speech in his head while the maid of honor, Angie, who called Peggy “English”, was talking about Peggy and Daniel and starting off the reception. It was definitely not the craziest part of the wedding, Daniel almost forgot the rings, and Peggy’s car broke down right before she came to the church, but it was still fun. When the applause dies down, Angie sits down and smiles. 

“Now, the best man, Mr. Henry Grahn!” Howard says and starts clapping. 

The other guests clap and Henry stands up and clears his throat. “Peggy, you're a wonderful woman, who deserves a wonderful husband. And I'm not going to rest until I get to the bottom of what's gone wrong here.” He grins as Daniel sighs. “I’m sure none of you knew who I was before now so I guess it’s time to introduce myself. And Sousa?” Henry looks at him.“Don’t worry.” He winks and turns to the other guests.

“So for those of you who don’t know me, I’m Henry Grahn and I got to see that guy,” he pauses and looks at Daniel, “go from a bedridden, skinny, sarcastic child to the man he is today because I was his roommate in the hospital after he got injured.”

A lot of groans and some comments from the guests pertaining to why he was best man came after that and Henry smiles. “So, we are here to discuss Daniel Sousa and his unbelievable times at Thomas England General Hospital.” 

“Oh no,” he hears Daniel mutter. 

“Oh yes,” Henry says smiling. “Now, I guess the best thing to do is start at the beginning when I first met him. See, I was the one guy who had very bad luck with roommates. So when I met Sousa for the first time I couldn’t help but smile a little at him seeing as he was a pretty swell guy. We liked each other, and me being the one longest there, decided to show him around. Cause even though he’s older than me and probably,” Daniel gives him a look, “Okay, definitely outranked me, he was new and I was the one with some sort of seniority at the hospital.”

“So we, well mainly Daniel, ended up giving Thomas England General Hospital one of the worst reputations. And it was all Daniels fault.” He smiles innocently, like he had nothing to do with any of the shenanigans that went on while Daniel looked quite perplexed. “We snuck pizza into the hospital for some guys who couldn’t make it outside yet. Remember that, Tipton?” He looked at Tipton who was smiling and nodding. 

“We definitely did cannonballs into the shallow end of the swimming pool, and he cheated at bridge! Bridge, Daniel!” Henry says smiling while Daniel mouths ‘I don’t cheat I swear!’ 

“But all good things must come to the end, and for us, that was me being sent off to Walter Reed to finish my rehab.” He fake sniffles and Daniel chuckles slightly. “But we kept up, or I kept up because Daniel here, never shares anything with me to begin with!” 

“The way I found out he was made Captain was because his return address changed and I had the nerve to ask him what happened and he finally told me how he was promoted.” Everyone laughs and Henry couldn’t help but smile. “I never knew how you two met. So with help from the other bridesmaids and groomsmen, I’ve decided to retell the story of how you two came to be with how I think it went.” He unfolds a sheet of paper, smiles at Daniel and clears his throat. 

“So. To start off, the incredibly beautiful Peggy Carter, and the pretty average Daniel Sousa worked in an office together. It's very boring, apparently. Jack tells me he’s their boss and I quote, ‘the only reason these two actually got together.” Jack smiles and mouths ‘you can thank me later’ while Daniel rolls his eyes, and Peggy almost chokes on her drink.

“So it’s Peggy’s first day, and Jack sees that Peggy and Daniel are looking at each other with lovey-dovey eyes, but haven’t been introduced to each other. So he forces Daniel to meet her and gets them to go clear up the file room together.” Peggy nods softly and smiles faintly as he goes along. “So they clean up the file room and get it somewhat organized and after that, she thinks it’s a start of a great friendship, but Daniel was sunk, hook, line and sinker.” 

“So 5 months passed by and Sousa got transferred across the country to sunny California. But it wasn’t very sunny because Peggy wasn’t there. Jack noticed and sent Rose and Peggy to ‘help’ him. Or that's what Jack told me.” He smiles as Peggy and Daniel give dirty looks to Jack who just shrugs. Rose just rolls her eyes. “But Rose and Peggy told me that Daniel just needed some extra help. And Angie told me that Daniel kept messing up at the office so Jack was just trying to get him set straight. And then when I asked Daniel, he just said that he was doing okay, he just needed some extra hands. So a few months pass and here’s where things get really interesting. Because everyone I’ve talked to has a different story about Peggy and Daniel’s first kiss.” 

Henry is excited to see the silent conversations that were going around which was basically a mix of “What did you say?” and “Oh dear God”, while Peggy and Daniel look at all of them and then back at each other, both seemingly making a hit list in their heads. “I met Jack and he tells me that he pushed Peggy into Daniel and she accidentally planted one on him in the middle of the office, during the lunch break.” Some people snicker softly knowing that wasn’t quite right. “I met Rose after that and she said Peggy kissed him in the office at a party.” Peggy rolls her eyes while Rose winks at her. “Angie says they were fighting and Peggy smooched him to shut him up.” Both Peggy and Daniel’s eyebrows go up and they whisper to each other, and Angie smirks and looks pleased. Extremely pleased. “The Jarvises say that Peggy kissed him before leaving the office to go to the airport. And Howard.” Henry sighs. “Howard says Peggy pulled Daniel into a supply closet and gave you a kiss because the feds were looking for you and you two needed to keep quiet somehow. Howard never did say why the feds were looking for you and I’m still waiting on the official story, Daniel.” He looks at Daniel expectantly. 

“Angie’s is the closest. That’s all I’m going to say.” Daniel says. 

Henry nods and continues. “That’s all right. Maybe Peggy will tell me. So 6 months later he sends me a letter saying, ‘Yeah so by the way, I’m engaged!’ and that’s when I first hear about Miss Peggy Carter and how wonderful she is. At least he told me something about how he proposed- on the beach, nice view of the sunset, and that she said yes.” He smiles at Peggy.

“Daniel had a lot to say about Peggy, so when I first met Peggy at their engagement party, I was kinda nervous because Angie had told me about how Peggy threatened a guy at the diner and the poor guy looked terrified and I was so nervous that I just blurted out ‘What’s an incredibly beautiful dame like you doing in a place like this?’ And she turned and responded with ‘So you’re Henry. Too bad we’re about to take pictures. You would look nice with a shiner.” Daniel kisses Peggy’s cheek and Peggy smiles widely while the rest of the guests laugh. “So that’s when I realized that he did well, and she’s absolutely perfect for him.” Henry turns Daniel and takes a deep breath. “Daniel, I know your sweet, sarcastic, somewhat rebellious self, matches perfectly with Peggy. I know you two will go far together.” Daniel smiles softly.

Henry smiles and lifts his glass. “So, to Peggy and Daniel!” He hits his glass with Angie’s and he beams. Angie couldn’t help but mouth, ‘You did good Grahn. You did good.’ 

Everyone clinks glasses and Daniel smiles and kisses Peggy softly. Henry couldn’t help but smile at them but before he could sit back down, Rose nods and shakes his hand, saying “Nice job Henry,” and Jack smiles and pats his back. “Nice job, but Sousa looks mad.” Jack points to Peggy and Daniel and Henry sighs seeing their expressions. Peggy’s was one of anger and tell me more? And Daniel’s, well Daniels was one of friendship and love and you got what’s coming for you. 

Henry sits back down and smiles. “Why do I feel like you two are about to murder me?” 

“I’m not.” Peggy smiles. “Maybe give you a shiner, but not murder. Besides,” she leans closer to him, “I want to hear more stories about Thomas England.” 

Henry chuckles and nods. “That can be arranged.” They part and Daniel raises an eyebrow. 

“What? You didn’t like it?” Henry says innocently. 

“Oh, it was good, but I’m still going to murder you for talking about bridge. Which was your idea.” Daniel smirks. 

Henry rolls his eyes and smiles. Oh yes. They were definitely made for each other.


End file.
